


how could i not.

by glimadora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/glimadora
Summary: Adora has been looking more tired and sad every day and Glimmer grows more and more worried about her





	how could i not.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments always appreciated!

* * *

 

 

Glimmer could see the bags under Adora’s eyes. It concerned her deeply and she knew something was wrong. Adora’s eyes were swollen and puffy all the time and she would isolate herself more and more.

 

“Adora, can I talk to you?” Glimmer had appeared in front of Adora’s bed one night, where Adora lay, not moving.

 

“I don’t know, Glim.” Adora croaked out, and Glimmer climbed into bed with her. She could sense it, the overwhelming sadness that Adora felt.

 

“What’s wrong?” Glimmer wrapped her arms around her and she felt Adora stiffen in her arms. She wanted to protect her, comfort her, from whatever it was that was tormenting her inside.

 

“I don’t think I can win this war.” Adora began to cry and Glimmer felt that pain in her chest again.

 

“Adora…” Glimmer was going to cry, seeing Adora break down and cry, “We. It’s we. You are not going to carry this burden alone. We are because we never give up, even when things seem hopeless.”

 

“But...what if we lose? I can’t deal with seeing the expressions on everyone when I fail you because I-”

 

“Adora, please listen to me. I promise you it won’t be that way. You don’t have to keep burdening yourself with thoughts like these and I know it seems hopeless now, but it’s not. Rest, love, you look tired.” Glimmer kissed her eyes shut and she felt Adora finally relax.

 

“Thank you.” Adora yawned, “I can’t believe when I first stumbled into you that I was making fun of you for being a princess.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re a princess now, too.” Glimmer giggled as Adora gagged. 

 

“I can’t believe you fell in love with me.” Adora opened her eyes and gazed up at Glimmer.

 

“How could I not?”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> day(s) & prompt(s): comfort (26) + princess (28)


End file.
